


packing heat

by wisewolf



Series: the spank bank [2]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Dacryphilia, Dirty Dancing, Exhibitionism, F/F, Grinding, Nonbinary Janis Sarkisian, Oral Sex, Packing, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisewolf/pseuds/wisewolf
Summary: Janis Sarkisian would like to say they’re well versed in their girlfriend’s moods. They’d even go as far to say that they’re an expert in Regina George, her mind, body, and soul. After almost four years of dating, it’s no surprise, so when they observe a great deal of Regina’s old nervous tics resurfacing over the course of a particularly stressful work week, they set out to rectify it.One mass text to their friends later, followed by several confirmations, Janis grins and informs Regina that they’re going clubbing that Saturday with their old buds. For a moment, exhausted as she is, Regina looks like she wants to reject the offer, but Janis starts massaging her shoulders and tells her that she deserves some drinks and a good time.And, well, who is Regina to deny as good a time as Janis is promising.(or, the one with the club bathroom)
Relationships: Regina George/Janis Sarkisian
Series: the spank bank [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961902
Comments: 15
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> uh, hi
> 
> here's a thing an anon requested on tumblr so to that anon... good taste!

Janis Sarkisian would like to say they’re well versed in their girlfriend’s moods. They’d even go as far to say that they’re an expert in Regina George, her mind, body, and soul. After almost four years of dating, it’s no surprise, so when they observe a great deal of Regina’s old nervous tics resurfacing over the course of a particularly stressful work week, they set out to rectify it.

One mass text to their friends later, followed by several confirmations, Janis grins and informs Regina that they’re going clubbing that Saturday with their old buds. For a moment, exhausted as she is, Regina looks like she wants to reject the offer, but Janis starts massaging her shoulders and tells her that she deserves some drinks and a good time.

And, well, who is Regina to deny as good a time as Janis is promising.

When Saturday rolls around, Janis has to concede that their plan is not altogether innocent. They inspect themself in the mirror, the simple harness around their hips that holds their packer in place stark against their pale skin. It’s their most expensive one, realistic and multi-use, a gift from Regina herself a few months ago. In a quick movement, they tug their briefs and ripped jeans on, making sure everything is secure before throwing a simple tank top on over their sports bra.

While Regina is still preparing in the bathroom, completely unaware of what Janis is orchestrating, they slip a simple rod and a small bottle of lube into the purse she’s planning to bring to the club. If everything is to go as expected, they’ll be needing both of those items in a few hours.

“Baby,” they groan exaggeratedly as they lace up their sneakers. “Are you almost done? I feel like it’s been hours.”

A scoff sounds through the bathroom door, muffled but audible, and it makes them crack a grin. A few minutes pass where they mindlessly scroll through their Twitter feed before the door opens. They tuck their phone away and look up, trying to control the way their jaw slackens at the sight of Regina in a short, black, bodycon dress with her hair falling in gentle waves, lips painted an enticing, sexy red color.

“Worth the wait, baby?” Regina teases as she comes to a stop in front of her partner. When Janis glances down and they see the cherry red heels that are normally reserved solely for nights where Regina is feeling like a seductive temptress they can only purse their lips and let their eyes crawl back up Regina’s body. The smug smirk she’s wearing is unbelievably attractive, and if the dick in their pants were real, they’re almost certain it’d be standing at attention by now.

Those thoughts will have to wait until after they’ve gotten to the club, if everything is going to go according to plan.

“You look good enough to eat,” Janis replies, rising from the bed. They lean in to give Regina a kiss, but she turns her head at the last second with a giggle, making their lips land on her cheek. They make a disgruntled noise and pull back, raising an eyebrow as their eyes zero in on glossy, red lips. “You’re kidding, right?”

“I don’t want to have to reapply my gloss after I just put it on, Jay,” Regina chides. She strides out of the bedroom with Janis on her heels, grabbing her purse off of the kitchen counter as they pass. As she reaches in to grab her phone, Janis can only hope they hid the night’s surprise well enough amongst the amount of shit Regina keeps in there.

Thankfully, she appears none the wiser, and they’re able to head out after letting the others know they’re on their way.

They share idle conversation as they walk to the nearest subway station, Janis commenting that they haven’t been clubbing in awhile while Regina just laughs as they remember some of the things that have occurred during past club visits.

It’s still relatively busy on the subway as they get on, but Janis does manage to snag an edge seat with an armrest. Regina pouts at them, looking like she’s either about to demand they give the seat to her or resign herself to standing and touching the gross pole shared with a few strangers, but then Janis pats their lap invitingly, a grin spreading on their lips at the way they can see Regina’s eyes darken. It takes only a moment’s consideration before Regina turns and lowers into Janis’ lap, her abs contracting when their strong arm wraps around her waist to hold her in place. When she shifts to get more comfortable, she flushes hotly, feeling the bulge of their packer against her ass.

“You keep moving like that and people will start to get ideas,” Janis whispers as the subway pulls away from the station. They squeeze their arm around Regina’s waist to hold her impossibly closer, and the blonde just swallows and tries to focus on where they need to get off and not about _getting off._

The ride to their stop is torturous, but they finally make it and Regina is able to be freed of the warm, muscled prison of Janis’ arm. Her gait is a little stilted as they stride out of the subway and up the steps, but Janis doesn’t comment on it beyond throwing her a smug look that matches the one Regina had been wearing earlier.

Getting into the club is no trouble with Regina’s connections, so they slip inside the dimly lit, bass boosted den of absolute sin and scan around for their friends who have, evidently, already arrived. Regina nudges Janis and grabs their hand, dragging them off in a direction that they _hope_ has their friends at the end.

Sure enough, Regina’s keen eyes had been able to pick out Damian in the crowd of clubbers. Everyone shares hugs and there’s smiles all around as they settle in around a too small table for the seven of them. Cady’s already down to the bottom of whatever fruity, mixed drink she’d ordered, and everyone shares an amused look when she drags Aaron off to the dance floor for some fun.

Janis waits about an hour into the night to start enacting their plan. At this point, everyone’s a little lubricated from the steady stream of drinks and the two tequila shots they’d all done “for posterity,” and they scope out everyone’s position in the club.

Gretchen and Karen are together on the floor, dancing and giggling with one another in between what look to be a few messy kisses.

Damian disappeared with some cute boy about half an hour in, telling everyone else to not wait up with a smirk that had Janis and Cady ooo’ing excitedly for their best friend.

Cady and Aaron are still at the table, but Janis has noticed the way Cady’s been getting more handsy and bold the more she drinks. She’s always been a horny drunk, so it’s not surprising at all to see how her vision tunnels in on her fiance, but Janis doesn’t really wanna stick around to see them leave in a hurry while Aaron tries in vain to mask a hard-on.

Which leaves Regina, dancing like no one’s looking, deeper on the floor. She’s separated from Karen and Gretchen, so it’s prime time for Janis to swoop in and set things in motion. They bid Cady and Aaron farewell with a quick wink before downing the last of their beer-- can’t let expensive drinks go to waste, after all-- and heading out to meet their girlfriend on the floor.

Weaving through the club is a slight issue, and they find themself jostled a bit every now and then by a few of the overzealous dancers, but they’re able to get up behind Regina in only a few minutes of elbowing. They lightly rest their hands on the flare of her hips, rolling their body up against her back in a bold move that has Regina whipping around with a glare that softens upon realizing it was Janis and not some emboldened dudebro thinking he could get lucky.

Regina throws her arms around Janis’ neck and leans in to finally, _finally_ kiss them, her gloss long forgotten. It’s slow and almost sweet, Regina leaning back to whisper a “hey baby” that is more felt than heard before diving back in. She tastes the whiskey she had gotten for herself to sip, but Janis pulls away quickly before they can get distracted to turn Regina back around and resume their initial positioning.

Janis brings Regina firmly against their body, one hand splayed wide across her abdomen while the other caresses her hip and leads their grinding. They sweep blonde hair over a tan shoulder to start kissing up and down Regina’s neck, nipping gently just under where her jaw meets her neck to feel the shiver that runs through her and hear the breathy, _“Jay.”_

They dance for awhile, to the point that Janis has begun to lose track of time. There’s too much else to focus on, namely the roll of their hips as they match the beat of whatever song the DJ is playing. Regina is panting, her chest rising and falling and her face red beneath her mask of makeup the longer she feels Janis pressed up behind her. She’s starting to look like a wild thing with the sweat glistening like diamonds across her face, hair frizzing in the humidity of the club. There’s a dark look in her eyes when she finally turns around, and Janis wonders if they’ve been figured out.

Regina kisses them like she’s running out of air and Janis is all that’s left to breathe. There’s a desperation laced in her muscles that makes them grin, as was the plan all along. It would only work if Regina was ready and willing to act on something discussed months ago, and with the way she’s molded to Janis’ front?

Well, Janis has a pretty good guess of how she’ll react when they say:

“I want to fuck you.”

Her jaw drops in surprise at the fervor, the ferocity with which Janis states that. She swallows hard and nods, an agreement, so they can move on to step two: grabbing Regina’s purse and finding a place to enact step three.

“Come on,” Janis says, reaching down to grab Regina’s hand before leading her out of the throng. They find their way back to the table to find Cady and Aaron nowhere to be found with Gretchen and Karen having taken their place watching everyone’s belongings. Two eyebrows raise at the sight of the couple emerging from the crowd, Janis with purpose and Regina being dragged along looking wrecked. The former grabs Regina’s purse off of the table, leaving some money on the table for their drinks, before they say, “We’re gonna be going, but ‘gina has to use the bathroom. See you guys.”

Gretchen and Karen wave at them as they traverse to the other end of the club where, hopefully, none of their other friends are. It’s still crowded, especially near the bathrooms, and as expected there’s a long line outside the women’s restroom, and nothing outside the men’s.

“I don’t have to go to the bathroom; why didn’t you just say you had to go?” Regina asks, a little curious as to, exactly, what’s going on. She almost stumbles on a step, but Janis rights her and gives her a loaded look when their eyes finally meet.

“It’s cute that you think I’m gonna wait to fuck you till we get home,” Janis replies lowly. They watch the words reach Regina, see the way her face slackens and her body trembles a little. Their hand comes up to twirl a strand of dark blonde hair around their finger. “Like we talked about, hm? Semi-public?”

Regina looks like she’s having trouble processing what she’s being told, but she eventually closes her mouth and nods. She doesn’t make eye contact with any of the women waiting in line for the ladies bathroom as Janis leads her past them, all the way up to the men’s bathroom where they shove the door open, flutter their fingers at the woman at the front of the line who’s giving them a shocked look, and then tug Regina in.

It’s quieter in the bathroom which makes Janis clicking the lock into place all the more deafening. Regina observes the state of her appearance in the mirror for a moment, running a hand through her hair as though that can salvage the mess it’s about to become.

Janis sets Regina’s purse on the edge of the counter, reaching into it and rifling around until they can find the bottle of lube and the rod they’d prepacked. They shoot Regina a grin when she stares at them in awe and confusion. “Yes, baby?”

“Did you… was all of this just a way for you to- to fuck me in public?” Regina asks, her knees weakening a little at the thought. They’d obviously gone to a lot of trouble to make everything work for this, to make her feel better after a shitty week.

“Well, I figured this is something we talked about but hadn’t done yet. We both agreed it’d be super fucking hot, so what better time to do it than after a stressful week at work?” Janis asks as they unzip their jeans and lower their briefs slightly to gently lift their packer out of them.

Regina watches as they lube up the rod and then insert it into the packer, heat blooming in her gut when it stays upright after Janis’ hands come away. They’ve never used the play aspect of the packer, always opting for strap-ons at home, but something about seeing Janis looking so _hot_ , shirt pulled up to their chin and jeans and briefs slightly drooping, with their boner jutting out from between their legs makes Regina’s mouth water.

Janis leaves the purse on the counter and approaches Regina, backing her into the wall until she’s leaning against it with her lips parted. The thought of Regina on her knees for them in this dingy club bathroom won’t leave them alone, but they’re not going to get her anywhere near the gross floor if they can help it. It’s something they’ll have to explore in the bedroom when this is all over, but for now, they press their bodies together as they lean in for a hot, messy kiss.

_“Fuck,”_ Regina moans into it, her eyes closing as she focuses on the throbbing between her legs and the feeling of Janis’ hardness against her thigh. She knows her panties are far beyond ruined, clinging to her like a second skin, and she whines as Janis roughly rucks up the material of her dress over her hips. “Gentle, baby, this is new.”

“Of course, princess,” Janis purrs. They scratch blunt nails down Regina’s twitching abs, one finger hooking in the elastic of her thong. It’s pretty and pink, but it can hardly be considered underwear given the lack of coverage. In that moment, Janis is overcome by an almost feral energy, and they dive in for a bruising kiss at exactly the moment that they rip the thong, the lace caught tight between Regina’s thighs as it droops.

Regina’s eyes snap open and she glares at Janis, opening her mouth to admonish them, but then the same two fingers that had ripped her underwear to pieces skate over her slit and press insistently against her opening and she can’t help but forget mostly about her panties in favor of the pleasure beginning to course through her. “Jesus fuck, Jay, I said gentle.”

“With the dress, you said gentle,” Janis murmurs, dipping in and out with one finger to wet it before sliding up to circle around their girlfriend’s clit. “Nothing about your panties.”

She can’t not moan at that, because even if she is mad, she’s more turned on now than she has been in seemingly ever, and Janis is _very_ good in bed. The heat in her gut turns white-hot when Janis’ fingers finally enter her fully, slowly. They curl them on the downstroke, immediately finding the spot on her front wall that makes her writhe.

“Does that feel good, baby?” Janis asks with a smirk.

Regina so badly wants to seem unbothered, but she knows she can’t look unaffected at this stage of her arousal. She’s dripping wet against Janis’ hand and it feels like her every last nerve is on fire. With all of the teasing that’s been doled out, between the dancing and Janis’ few declarations, seeing their hard-on and the kissing, Regina’s as ruined as the panties on the grimey floor.

“Answer me, princess,” Janis commands, withdrawing their fingers from the slow thrusts and curls they/d begun.

Regina whines and flexes her walls around air. It feels so empty without Janis opening her up, and her eyes catch on their erection, pressed against her thigh. She swallows thickly and says, “Feels g-good.”

Janis catches the way her eyes dip downward and they take hold of the base of their dick with the hand they’d been using on Regina. Their slick fingers glide up and down the shaft before Janis returns to Regina’s warmth to gather more, dipping in and swirling them before pulling back to lube up their length.

Regina’s shaking by the time Janis is able to jerk their hand up and down their length without considerable friction, her knees wobbling with the effort it’s taking to keep her legs slightly spread in her heels and the thrilling thought of someone finding them in such a compromising position. With every pass, Janis would glide their fingers up to press circles over her clit, slowly but surely building her up to her orgasm.

“You look so pretty like this,” Janis says. They know they have to get on with it, but they wanna drag it out as long as possible despite that. Finding the happy medium is their goal as they press their fingers in and start to curl them in earnest, digging their palm hard into Regina’s clit.

“Oh, _fuck, Jay.”_ Regina whimpers as she flexes and rolls to meet the curls and thrusts of Janis’ fingers. She can’t stop thinking about what’s sure to happen next, her eyes honing in on the slight sway of Janis’ cock as their fingers rapidly spur her towards orgasm.

It all happens so quickly, the pressure in her gut expanding and then shattering as her entire body trembles and twitches. Slick drips out of her to form a small puddle on the floor as Janis fucks her through it, staring only at the crux of her thighs, enamored.

“Beautiful, so fucking beautiful,” Janis murmurs, kissing her hard and messy. Their teeth clack, but neither care, suddenly desperate as the raging arousal between them reaches a new peak. Regina can feel the hardness against her, and she reaches between their bodies to start rubbing the head up and down her slit, twitching each time she passes it over her still sensitive clit.

Janis gapes at the action, watching Regina give them a few jerks before lining them up with her entrance. They don’t even wanna make her say please after such a show, and soon Regina is moaning and gripping the back of their head as they glide into her, stretching her around their cock.

“You feel so good.” Janis groans softly into Regina’s ear as they grip her hips and start to thrust in and out, the sound of their skin slapping echoing in the otherwise empty bathroom. They don’t even freeze when they hear an irritated knocking coming from the door, even as Regina tenses. “Shhh,” they whisper in her ear. “Don’t think about it. God, baby, you feel _so good. So good, baby.”_

Regina curls around Janis, the drag of their cock on her sensitive walls sending electricity up and down her spine. She feels like a livewire, all of her power centered and pulsing in her gut. It pounds in time with her heart, and she lifts one leg up over Janis’ hip and moans at the change in angle it affords her. _“Jay, Jay, fuck. Fuck!”_

The knocking grows more insistent, and the man even yells, _“Dude, what’re you doing in there!”_

“Faster, Jay,” Regina begs. “Please, please. God, faster.”

Janis can only comply, their pace bruising as they lace their fingers with Regina’s free hand and fit it between their bodies. “Touch yourself, baby, come on.”

Regina nods, blood rushing in her ears as she starts to rub furiously over her clit. The sensitivity makes her gasp and sigh, the tension in her gut beginning to surface anew as she’s driven closer and closer to the edge. Her eyelids flutter until she can’t even keep her eyes open, her jaw slack with her constant stream of moans, indelicate whimpers and pleas.

They kiss as Regina comes, her entire body exploding in burning hot flames of pleasure. Her moan is caught by Janis’ mouth as their hips never slow, fucking her through her second, far more powerful orgasm. Her eyes roll back at the onslaught of sensation until she can handle it no more, jerking her hand away and gasping out, “Stop.”

Janis doesn’t completely stop, but rather slows until they reach a natural end. They pull out gently, watching the way Regina twitches and begins to slide down the wall without Janis holding her up.

“Woah, woah, baby,” Janis chuckles, helping Regina get steady on her heels again. “Clean yourself up, okay? I have to deal with-” they gesture vaguely at their still hard dick, which Regina understands.

They separate to quickly make themselves presentable, Regina wiping her thighs down while Janis removes the rod and tucks their length back in their briefs, situating it properly in their jeans before grabbing Regina’s ruined panties and tucking them in their back pocket. Regina gives them a dark look when she sees them doing that, but says nothing as she grabs her purse and laces their hands together.

When the door opens, Janis comes face to face with a very pissed off looking man. He looks ready to tear their head off before he seems to notice Regina behind them, at which point he stalls in his anger in favor of confusion.

Janis gives him a friendly wave before leading Regina out of the bathroom and past the long line of men waiting for the bathroom. They keep their heads held high, even as Regina blushes as she follows Janis.

Once they’re out in the fresh night air, Regina can’t help but giggle and pull Janis in for a kiss. She’s grateful she used a liquid lipstick for tonight, otherwise her makeup would be far beyond ruined, but she thinks she still looks a little like she got fucked in a club’s men’s bathroom.

“What was that for?” Janis whispers, looking between Regina’s blue eyes, her irises barely visible beyond her blown pupils.

“A teaser for when we get home,” Regina says, promise laced in her voice as she reaches down to cup Janis’ crotch. She gives it a squeeze as she grins. “Then you can tell me all about what you were thinking about that we couldn’t do in the time we had in the bathroom.”

“You’re my dream girl,” Janis breathes, bringing her in for another kiss, deeper, yet sweeter.

“Damn right.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to the anon that requested this: i'm very sorry it took so long, here you go lmao
> 
> to everyone else...
> 
> hi sinners

It’s a miracle that they keep their hands to themselves (mostly) the whole way home. There was, however, a moment on the subway where Janis had an arm slung around Regina’s waist and let their hand slide a little lower to squeeze her ass, making Regina jump a little in surprise. They’d gotten a stern glare, but the effect was mostly ruined by the light flush they could see through her foundation and the way her pupils were blown wide.

Janis presses Regina into their apartment door as soon as they come upon it, their thigh splitting Regina’s own as they lean in for a deep, slow kiss. They smirk, the hands holding her hips able to detect the barest hint of a tremor. She’s receptive for only a few moments before she lightly pushes Janis back and starts rifling through her purse for her keys. Bored, Janis starts inching the hem of her dress up, only stopped when Regina smacks their hand and simply says, “Wait.”

“What? Was the bathroom as public as you’re willing to go?” Janis teases, crossing their arms and stepping away to lean on the wall by the door.

Regina rolls her eyes and finally unlocks the door, pushing it open and gesturing them in as she replaces her keys. “No, but having sex outside of our apartment where anyone can find us isn’t exactly ideal, legally, especially when we have a perfectly good, _private_ bed twenty feet from us.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Janis chuckles, gently tugging Regina into the apartment and then pushing her against the door to shut it. They look at her with a smirk, their height difference closed by Regina’s high heels, even if Janis does still have to look down slightly to meet their girlfriend’s eyes. “Hi, baby.”

“Hi.” Regina rolls her eyes fondly, but allows herself to get swept up into the rhythm of Janis’ kisses. Their tongues slide over one another as her hands come up to cradle their cheeks, keeping them close. She can already feel the embers of her leftover arousal being stirred as they luxuriate in one another's lips, and she finally pulls back when another pressure begins to demand her attention. “Okay, pause.”

Janis gives her a confused look, raising their eyebrow in an implicit question.

“I have to pee,” Regina whispers, and the moment is broken when Janis has to hide their face in their girlfriend’s shoulder as they laugh. She giggles too before lightly shoving them back. “I’m gonna do that and take my jewelry off, so why don’t you use that time to figure out what you wanna do with the rest of the night, hm?”

“Wanna do you the rest of the night,” Janis murmurs, trying to lean in again only to be stopped by Regina’s finger on their lips.

“I seriously have to go, so find some way to occupy yourself that doesn’t have to do with me for a few minutes.” When Janis just pouts, Regina gives them a final peck and a whispered “you’ll survive” before patting them on the cheek and making her way to the bathroom.

Janis grumbles a little as they watch her go before busying themself with other things, namely preparing for what could be another few hours of amazing sex with their girlfriend. They grab the rod and lube out of her purse and drop the former next to the kitchen sink to be washed later and the latter back in their toy chest. Then, they go about the process of getting undressed and trading out their packer for a strap-on. They’re just in the process of tightening the harness when the bathroom door opens and Regina enters the bedroom.

They toss a smirk her way, making sure to flex their arms as they pull the last straps to get the harness snug on their hips. It’s intoxicating, the way Regina’s eyes immediately cloud with lust at the sight of Janis in nothing but a strap-on and a sports bra, looking smug and sexy and ready to ravish her, even after already doing so earlier.

Regina steps into their space after setting her heels near the closet to be put away later, wrapping a hand up and around their neck to tug them down into a kiss. It’s slow and meandering… at least, it’s slow and meandering until Janis grabs Regina’s hips and pulls her into their body, pressing the hardness of the strap against her thigh. The kiss turns heated, and they back up until Janis is able to sit down on the bed, Regina straddling them as her dress inches up over her hips.

“So,” Regina breathes as they break the kiss, foreheads pressed together as they relish the closeness of their position. She glances down at the dildo trapped between them, biting her bottom lip before continuing, “When we were in the bathroom…”

“Mmm?” Janis hums, leaning in to kiss her again, a slight laugh huffing out of their nose when Regina whines at her thoughts being derailed. They pull back to nose over her jaw, peppering kisses over tan skin, nipping all over her neck and shoulder as she tries to compose herself.

“Baby, _oh,_ I really can’t think when you do that,” she giggles, squirming in their lap as they lick and nip and suck at the spot just behind her ear.

Janis chuckles and finally pulls away fully, leaning back on their hands to cede the floor. “Go on. When we were in the bathroom..?”

“We kind of ran out of time; not to mention we were a little restricted when it came to _activities_ given the setting,” Regina says, pouting a little.

“Mhm?” they hum again, eyes trailing down from Regina’s eyes to her lips, then further over her collarbones to her enticing cleavage. Their tongue flicks out to wet their lips as they find themself staring, at least until Regina clears her throat and gives them an amused look.

“Are you even listening?” Regina teases. She leans in, pushing her shoulders back to present her chest more, grinning when Janis, predictably, glances down again. “Maybe instead of suggesting something I should just do it.”

Janis nods their consent and watches her with a curious expression as she shimmies out of their lap and onto her knees. Their eyebrows start rising as soon as she starts pulling her hair up and back, taming it into a ponytail as she smirks, and suddenly Janis knows Regina saw exactly what they were thinking in the bathroom.

It’s amazing how easily Regina reads them.

They watch as she takes hold of the base of the dildo and urges them closer to the edge of the bed. Her eyes are dark as she sizes up the length and thickness, her tongue peeking out over her lips before she swallows and starts to lick at the head, keeping an eye on Janis throughout.

Brown eyes follow her pink tongue as it flicks against the dark purple head, and then their jaw slackens as Regina closes her red painted lips around it and begins to lower. She bobs up and down, slowly lowering more and more as her throat gradually opens and relaxes. It’s erotic, the skillful way that she takes almost the entire length and then pulls up, leaving it spit shiny and slick, glistening in the light of their bedroom.

It’s not enough.

Janis starts rolling their hips up as Regina bobs down, meeting her. It’s almost like they can feel the way her throat adjusts as they start slowly fucking into her mouth. One hand reaches down to grip her ponytail like a handle as they start to take more control, guiding her movements with their firm hold. They pause briefly, hand loosening, when Regina gags.

“You okay?” Janis asks, gently pulling her up and back so their eyes will meet.

“Yeah,” Regina says breathlessly, glancing back down at the strap before looking back at Janis, earnest. “Go harder.”

“Oh?” Janis whispers.

Regina nods before leaning back down.

The rhythm starts slow, as it did before, but then Janis tightens their fingers in Regina’s hair and starts to push her down with more force, thrusting up into her mouth and feeling the flex of her throat around the dildo. Heat throbs in their gut when they see tears springing to Regina’s eyes, starting to slip down her cheeks as Janis grows rougher. It’s almost shameful how turned on Janis is by this version of Regina, lips swollen and eyes watering as she gags around their dick, doing her best to take the entire length between her lips.

“Such a good girl,” Janis coos, gently easing Regina up so they can admire her.

Regina sniffs and pants for breath, her lipstick finally beginning to wear. Her eyes are glazed with tears and her mascara is a little smudged, a few veins of black streaked down her cheeks. She’s delightfully messy, and definitely deserving of some sort of reward.

Janis uses their thumbs to swipe away the last of the tears, praising her and pulling her up onto her feet for a kiss. They cup the back of Regina’s neck, playing with the flyaways at her nape and scratching gently at the skin, making her shiver and purr.

“You did so good,” they murmur. “What do you want?”

“You,” Regina whispers a little desperately.

They chuckle and give her a sweet kiss. “You have me, baby.”

Regina moves back into Janis’ lap, straddling their thighs as calloused hands ruck up the material of her dress further. She bites her lip as she grabs the base of the dildo and does what she did in the bathroom earlier, swiping it through her center before pressing the tip to her opening. They both watch as she slowly begins to sink down, enveloping the strap until she’s firmly seated astride Janis.

_“Oh,”_ Regina sighs as she grinds down, feeling the fullness press deeper inside of her. She loops one arm around the back of Janis’ neck, giggling a little when they just lean in and press their face into her chest. She gasps a little when there’s a sharp nip just above the neckline of her dress, hips jerking.

“Y’know, I think I could stay here awhile,” Janis jokes as Regina readjusts so they’re even more firmly held against their girlfriend’s breasts. They reach up with one hand to grope around her back for a zipper, if only so they can have more access. After a few seconds of pawing around, they snag on the metal zipper and tug it down so the fabric begins to slip.

“You’d die happy suffocating in my tits,” Regina replies breathlessly, her hips rolling fluidly as she fucks herself in their lap.

“And your pussy, can’t forget that.”

“Right.”

Their conversation peters out as Regina focuses on chasing her release. She’s breathing heavily, whining and mewling in Janis’ ear like the wanton mess she is. Her heart is beating out of her chest, blood rushing in her ears and throbbing between her legs. Her hips rock with reckless abandon, wild and needy.

Janis, to their credit, is just letting her ride it out. They’re doing their best to roll up into Regina’s rocking, but they’re mostly focusing on leaving as many marks as possible up and down her decolletage. Each new one seems to make Regina more aggressive until she’s trembling and her moans are getting caught between gasps and needy cries.

“You’re so beautiful,” Janis mumbles against her skin, biting Regina’s nipple gently, sucking and swirling their tongue before letting it go with a pop as they lean back. They prop themself up with one hand behind them, starting to put more strength and focus behind their thrusts. “Come on, baby.” They make desperate eye contact, Regina’s eyes black with desire as she gasps for air, Janis using their free hand to thumb over her proud, red clit. “Come for me.”

Regina’s eyes flutter shut and her mouth opens around a stuttered moan, her hips stalling and struggling to keep up her movements as lightning erupts from her center and sparks out into her entire body, lighting her up like the night sky on the Fourth of July. She pitches forward, trembling as the last of the euphoria passes and she’s left feeling pleasantly heavy.

Janis wraps an arm around Regina’s back and pulls her down into their embrace, their back bouncing against the mattress as they drop against it. They kiss Regina’s head as she relaxes bonelessly, taking a moment to catch her breath.

“Did that feel good?” Janis asks teasingly, rubbing up and down her back, scratching gently just to see the way she shivers.

“Mhm…” Regina hums. She takes a deep breath before sitting up and raising her hips to pull out the strap, her cheeks coloring a little as she does.

Janis gives her a lazy smirk, admiring the sight.

“Can I return the favor?” Regina asks genuinely as she stands up on her still wobbling knees. “For real, this time.”

That gives them pause, and their bottom lip curls between their teeth as they catch a glance at the time. Arousal is sitting hotly in their gut from the blowjob and the show Regina put on while riding them, so they simply nod.

The surprised noise they make when Regina immediately drags their hips almost off the bed to undo the harness makes the blonde giggle. She hastily loosens it and slips it down their legs before settling on her knees again.

Regina splits them with her tongue, easily falling into her usual tactics. She swirls her tongue and sucks at Janis’ clit, two fingers easily slipping inside them from how wet they are. Pride swells in Regina’s chest, knowing that she did all of this to them, and she can’t help the smug smile that spreads on her lips as she works them up to their precipice.

“Christ, why are you so good at this?” Janis breathes, back arching as they scramble for purchase, one hand in the blankets and the other in Regina’s ponytail. They roll their hips up into her mouth and, thankfully, Regina doesn’t tease.

Their orgasm comes hot and fast, building and building before it breaks and they bear down on Regina’s fingers, gasping and panting as she flicks her tongue on their clit.

Regina doesn’t stop for a few moments, not until it seems Janis has completely finished, and then she rests her chin on their navel, her mouth and chin shiny with Janis’ slick as she grins.

“Don’t look so smug. I gave you four orgasms tonight, and you only gave me one.”

“Well, the night is still young,” Regina taunts, sucking a mark just under their hipbone, delighting in the way their stomach muscles twitch and their toes curl. “Guess I’ll just have to make it even.”

_“Fuck me.”_

“Gladly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so how was that for a sequel? go ahead and drop a kudos and comment if you enjoyed, they really make my day. hope this helped you work out a few kinks, and if you want you can request more smutty things on my tumblr @kingwisewolf. almost nothing is too much for me, so go ham ;)
> 
> hope you have a nice day~

**Author's Note:**

> did y'all enjoy that? it was a great time writing it ;) leave me a kudos and/or comment to let me know your thoughts!
> 
> thanks to the anon who requested this! if any of y'all wanna request something for the spank bank, or just in general, just come find me on tumblr @kingwisewolf.


End file.
